


four households unalike in dignity

by forsyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Digital Art, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/forsyte
Summary: witchcraft AU. our four protagonists are forced to work together against the dread demon Lord English. wacky hijinks ensue, probably.





	four households unalike in dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



__

_ “I can’t work in these conditions,” whines Eridan, slumped over what little furniture there is in their makeshift workshop that hasn’t been covered with arcane scribblings or disassembled pieces of the thingamajig Sollux is working on in the corner, and Feferi frowns at him, because like it or not they’re stuck with each other until the bitter end. The glow of the glyphs on his hands cast shadows on his sharp cheekbones, giving his sharp-toothed frown a sinister air.  _

_ “You were working?” snickers Sollux. She swears he has a sixth sense for these kinds of opportunities. He won’t budge from his husktop for love, money, or sex, but he never misses an opening to insult Eridan. She knows the feeling, of course, but she frowns at him, too, sticking out her tongue for good measure. They can’t just snap at each other all the time! _

 

_ _


End file.
